World Turned Upside Down
by IvyTower
Summary: What if everything you thought you knew was all a lie? For Shadow the Hedgehog, he's confronted by the fact that the death of his best friend never even happened. His world has completely turned upside down. Maria, however, couldn't be happier.


I had just been shot.

Surprisingly, I felt nothing.

Was the pain so extreme it was numbing me? Was I even shot?

I allowed myself to slowly tilt my head downwards. The amount of blood pouring out of my abdomen was astounding.

My legs trembled, and my knees finally gave in. I collapsed, barely feeling the metal floor that had caught my fall.

At least Shadow was safe. He would finally be free.

The voices of the soldiers all became one loud slur. Everything that surrounded me became a sludgy blur of faint colours.

Now I felt pain. No, pain isn't a good enough word, more like, _torment._

It was a flaming, roaring gut punch, leaving all the air to be knocked out of my lungs. I couldn't even scream to deal with the agony. The blood was now beginning to poor out like a fountain, staining the floor, and even foaming around the wound.

I genuinely wanted to die. Anything was better than the utter torture I was going through.

_"The elixir."_

Was that Gerald? It couldn't be.

The burning was blazing through my body like a forest fire.

_"If you're seriously injured, and I mean SERIOUSLY injured, drink the elixir!"_

How was I still even able to think?

I gritted teeth, although it did nothing to help with the pain. _The elixir is in the next room -_

Finally, I was able to release an ear-splitting screech. The pain only appeared to intensify.

I was filled with a peculiar wave of determination at this, and forced my wildly trembling arms to pull myself along the floor. There was a wide, red trail being left behind me, I wasn't even aware humans had this much blood on the inside.

My progress was excruciatingly slow, and each movement became harder and heavier. The tips of my fingers were now stinging on top of everything I was already feeling. Yet, I refused to give in, I continued to drag my helpless body along.

The silence hanging in the air told me the G.U.N soldiers were gone. Thank goodness. _All you've got to do is drag yourself into the next room._

I honestly can't remember much after that, everything was just a daze, my consciousness surely fading. I was constantly repeating to myself one thing in my head.

_You're going to die._

I placed my hand on the floor.

_You're going to die._

Then I hauled myself with all the strength I could muster.

_You're going to die!_

_No. I refuse to!_

It felt like hours, but my hands stiffly curled around a tiny bottle. It was on the floor, amongst all the other things G.U.N had trashed. My thumb fumbled to pop the lid off. Tears were beginning to brew at the corner of my eyes.

_I'm not going to make it!_

There was a loud ringing in my ears, everything began to fade to black as my senses slowly faded.

_I'm not going to make it!_

I didn't hear a pop, but somehow I knew I had miraculously opened it. I quickly shoved it up to my lips, letting the liquid poor into my mouth. I could just make out that some of the contents was leaking down my chin.

There was a soft glow. Despite my suffering, I managed a smile.

_Maybe I'll make it after all._

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I KNOW THIS IDEA HAS BEEN THOUGHT OF BEFORE, BUT GOD DAMNIT I WANT TO WRITE THIS STORY REGARDLESS. THIS IS JUST THE PROLOGUE, SO THERE'S PLENTY MORE TO COME!**

**SO - MARIA'S GOING TO SURVIVE! MORE WILL BE EXPLAINED, SO DON'T WORRY!**

**I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH THIS CONCEPT, SO I KNEW I HAD TO HAVE A CRACK AT THIS IDEA! I DON'T WANT TO MAKE IT TOO STEREOTYPICAL WHERE SHE COMES BACK TO LIFE AND EVERYTHING IS SO HAPPY AND WONDERFUL AND MARIA AND SHADOW LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER.. NO, I WANNA TRY SOMETHING JUST A LITTLE DIFFERENT.**

**I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO WRITING MARIA'S CHARACTER. I DON'T FEEL SHE WAS GIVEN A WHOLE LOT OF PERSONALITY IN THE SERIES SO I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO WRITING MY SPIN ON THINGS.**

**REVIEWS AND CRITIQUES ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! I'M ALWAYS LOOKING TO IMPROVE AND MAKE THESE STORIES ENTERTAINING FOR YOU GUYS! IF NO CRITIQUES, TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED SO I KNOW TO CONTINUE WRITING WITH THOSE THINGS IN MIND :3**

**HAVE A NICE DAY FOLKS!**


End file.
